


Capturing Moments

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe's a photographer who has found a muse in Beca... oh, and she has a crush on her.





	1. Chapter 1

** Capturing Moments **

****

              Chloe was sitting in the living room of her on-campus apartment as she looked at the pictures she had developed that day. She picked up the three she had taken of the girl sitting under the tree with her laptop and smiled. She didn’t know the girl’s name but she had gotten into the habit of being on the on-campus lawn just as the girl was arriving so that she could take her photo.

              Chloe looked beside her when she felt her roommate plop down beside her. “Hey, Bree.”

              Aubrey took the pictures from Chloe and rolled her eyes. “I hope you know what you’re doing could be considered stalking.”

              Chloe frowned. “I’m not stalking her. I’m an artist and she’s photogenic.”

              “You make it a point to be on that lawn when she is,” Aubrey pointed out. “That’s stalking.”

              “Look at those pictures. They’re awesome, right? Those are some of my best stuff.” Chloe admitted. “And besides, sometimes she sings and it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard so I like to stick around and listen.”

              “Okay, you’re making me feel like I should be reporting you to the police,” Aubrey joked.            

              Chloe sighed. “This isn’t funny. I have a crush on her.”

              “You have a crush on someone you’ve never spoken to,” Aubrey stated. “Tell me how that makes sense.”

              Chloe glared at her best friend. “You have celebrity crushes don’t you?”

              “That’s different,” Aubrey replied as she looked at the picture of the mysterious alt-girl. “She doesn’t even look like your type.”

              Chloe shrugged. “There’s just something about her.”

              Aubrey shook her head. “She’s going to realize what you’re doing one day. What are you going to say to her?”

              Chloe took the pictures back and added them to her stack of nature shots. “I’m going to go put these in my album.”

              Aubrey chuckled in amusement as Chloe headed to her room. Her friend’s creeper status was definitely rising.

 

 

              It was the next day and Chloe was back on the campus lawn where her mystery girl usually sat on her laptop. The brunette wasn’t there yet so Chloe got set on taking her other usual shots. She went over to the water fountain on the lawn and saw a squirrel on top of it. Smiling, she snapped a picture of it. As she snapped random photos, she finally made her way back over to the tree and found that the brunette she had been taking picture of was finally there.

              Moving a few feet away, Chloe held up her camera and snapped a picture of the girl. She looked at her camera to see the picture she had just taken and her smile widened. The brunette was biting her bottom lip in concentration as she looked at her laptop.

              Chloe looked back up at the girl and noticed that a guy had moved to sit beside her. She had seen him a few times before and had a feeling that the two were no more than just friends. She snapped another picture, catching the irritation on the brunette’s face at being interrupted.

 

 

 

              “So don’t look up right away,” Jesse said to Beca who had reluctantly pulled off her headphones. “But the girl from the other day is totally taking your picture right now.”

              Beca looked up, making contact with the beautiful photographer and smirked when the redhead quickly looked away and began to busy herself by looking down at her camera. “Should I ask her why she keeps taking my picture?” Beca looked back at Jesse.

              “I would want to know,” Jesse said. “I could ask for you. She doesn’t look like she fits the crazed stalker description.”

              “Anyone can be a stalker,” Beca informed her. “Don’t let the good looks fool you.”

              “I just mean, I’ve seen her around. She’s in that photography club or whatever and she’s also a Barden Bella.”

              Beca looked surprised by his friend’s knowledge. “How’d you know that?”

              Jesse shrugged. “I might’ve followed her the other day.”

              Beca quirked a brow at her friend. “You followed her?”

              “I wanted to know who she was,” Jesse answered, simply. “So are you going to go talk to her?”

              “And say what?” Beca asked. “Hey, I’ve noticed you taking my picture for the past few days. What’s up?”

              “Yeah, that sounds like a good start,” Jesse said. He looked back over to where Chloe had been but didn’t see her. “But maybe save it for another time. She’s gone.”

              “You said you followed her the other day, right?” Beca asked. “Do you know where she lives?”  

              Jesse narrowed his eyes at the brunette. “What are you planning?”

              “I’ve got to confront her, right? What if she’s planning some elaborate scheme that involves hacking me to bits?” Beca closed her laptop and began to put it in her bag. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

             

 

 

              Chloe was pacing the living room as Aubrey listened on in amusement to her story about her and Beca making eye contact.

              “So she knows you were taking her picture?” Aubrey asked.

              “I have no idea,” Chloe sighed. “I think her friend noticed and told her. She’s going to think I’m a total weirdo now, Bree. What am I supposed to do?”

              “Maybe stop taking pictures of her,” Aubrey suggested. There was a knock on the door and Aubrey got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see the mystery girl from Chloe’s phots. “Um… that girl is here,” she whispered to Chloe.

              Chloe’s eyes widened. “What?” She rushed over to the door and looked through the hole to see that the brunette was in fact standing outside of her door. “Tell her I’m not here,” Chloe whispered before rushing to her room and closing the door.

              Aubrey rolled her eyes, used to dealing with whatever mess Chloe created because of her need to not follow proper social behavior. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and looked at the shorter girl.

              “Hi,” the girl said, now feeling nervous. She had been expecting the redhead to open the door. She hoped Jesse hadn’t led her to the wrong apartment. “Does a redhead live here?”

              Aubrey stepped aside to let the brunette in. “Last room down the hall,” she said, deciding that Chloe could get herself out of this mess.

              “Thanks,” Beca said, relieved. She made her way down the hall and knocked on the door.

              “That was quick,” Chloe said through the door. “How’d you manage to-,” she opened the door and paused with wide eyes when she saw the brunette. “Oh… it’s you.”

              “And it’s you,” Beca replied. “My photographer.”

              Chloe’s cheeks turned a bright red. “Sorry! I saw you two weeks ago looking so peaceful sitting there under that tree so I took your picture and it’s kind of become a thing.”  

              Beca was surprised to hear how long ago this had started. “You’ve been photographing me for that long?”

              Chloe bit her bottom lip and moved into her room to get her photo album labeled ‘mystery girl.’ “Um, I’m not deranged or anything if that’s what you’re thinking.”

              Beca gestured towards the photo album. “So you have other photo albums dedicated to people around campus?”

              Chloe opened her mouth but then snapped it shut before simply shaking her head. She held the album out for Beca and the brunette hesitantly took it. Beca was almost afraid to open the book. What if there were pictures of her doing normal every day activities and this girl really was a stalker?

              Taking a deep breath, Beca opened the album and saw a bunch of similar photos of her sitting on the campus lawn at her usual spot. Most were of her biting her bottom lip as she concentrated. She flipped the page and smiled as she saw one of her looking pretty pleased. She remembered that day. She had finally gotten a mix just the way she wanted it.

              Chloe watched as her heart thumped in her chest at what the girl might be thinking about the pictures. “You express so much when you’re doing whatever it is on your laptop. I just found myself wanting to capture it. I’m sorry for invading your privacy.”

              Beca looked up from the album. “These are actually some pretty awesome photographs.”

              Chloe smiled. “Thanks. It’s easy when the subject is gorgeous.”

              Beca blushed and looked back down at the album. “So you’re not planning to harvest my organs or anything?”

              Chloe laughed. “Not at all. I just thought you were photogenic… and hot.”

              Beca handed the album back with a smirk. “That’s good to know. The name’s Beca, by the way. In case you want to call me that instead of mystery girl.”

              “Beca,” Chloe repeated with a smile. “I’m Chloe.”

              “Nice to meet you, Chloe,” Beca said. “I work on mixes. That’s what I do under that tree.”

              Chloe beamed. “A music fan. That explains why I usually hear you singing or humming. You have an amazing voice.”

              Beca smiled. “Thanks. Maybe the next time you see me, you’ll come say hi.”

              Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

              Beca gestured behind her. “I have to get to work but um, I work at the campus radio station. You can tune in if you want.”

              Chloe smirked. “Only if I can make a request.”

              “Yeah, sure thing.”

              “Titanium by-,”

              “I know the song,” Beca assured her. “It’s one of my favorites.”

              “We’re totally going to be fast friends,” Chloe beamed.             

              “Well, you have been stalking my life so…” Beca winked at the redhead.

              Chloe laughed and gently pushed the brunette. “I haven’t been stalking you. I thought that was established.”

              “It’s your word against mine,” Beca joked.

              Chloe shook her head in amusement.  “See you around, Becs.”

              Beca laughed lightly. This girl was definitely going to make her life a little bit more interesting. “Bye, _Chlo,_ ” She said, playfully before leaving the room.

              Aubrey watched the brunette leave from her spot in the living room and got up to rush to Chloe’s room. “What’d she say? Did she serve you with a restraining order?”

              Chloe shook her head and smiled. “Nope, but she definitely wants all of this,” she gestured towards her body.

              Aubrey shook her head. “Only you could be such a creeper and still get the girl.”

              Chloe grinned. “I know, right?” A thought hit the redhead and she grabbed her camera before rushing to Aubrey’s room to open one of her windows. “Hey, Beca,” she called down to the brunette.

              Beca stopped walking and looked up, smiling in amusement at the camera in Chloe’s hand. “This isn’t doing anything to help your ‘I’m not crazy’ story.”

              “I’m just capturing the moment,” Chloe said with a wink before waving a goodbye and closing the window. She had a feeling she would be having a lot of great moments with Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Chloe and Beca had been hanging out quite often in the past three weeks but nothing had developed between them and Chloe was worried that she had misread the signals. Maybe she really didn’t stand a chance with the brunette.

              “Chloe,” Beca said, trying to get the redhead’s attention. “What’d you think of that mix?” They were sitting in Beca’s dorm room; Beca working on her music while Chloe looked over the photos on her camera that she had taken that day.

              “Oh, it was great,” Chloe said. “All types of awesome.”

              Beca’s shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. “You hated it.” Chloe was usually more enthusiastic about her mixes.

              Chloe’s eyes widened. “No, not at all! I’m sorry, Becs. I’m just a bit distracted. Play it for me again.”

              Beca turned her swivel chair to face Chloe. “What’s wrong?” In the three weeks they had known each other, this was the first time Beca was seeing Chloe anything but bubbly and carefree.

              Chloe sighed. “So, I kind of have this crush on this really awesome person but it’s one-sided. Totally sucks.” Chloe looked down at her camera and began to fiddle with it.

              “Oh,” Beca said, confused by Chloe’s words. She had assumed that they had a thing going but apparently she had been wrong. “That does totally suck.” She tried to hide her disappointment as she spoke to Chloe. “You know what? They’re just not the right person. You’ll find someone who’s deserving of that beautiful smile, Chlo.” Chloe smiled at Beca’s words causing the brunette to smile back in return.

              “Thanks, Beca,” Chloe said, still not feeling any better. “I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

              “Okay, text me whenever. I’ll probably be up late.” Beca heard the door open and Kimmy Jin entered the room looking from Chloe to Beca as if she were irritated that the brunette had a guest over.

              “Hi, Kimmy Jin,” Chloe greeted Beca’s roommate.

              Kimmy Jin simply looked at Chloe for a second before sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop.

              Chloe held up her camera and snapped a picture of the always seemingly angry girl. “Later, Becs.” She left the room, leaving Beca to her thoughts.

              Sighing deeply, Beca tried to get back to work on her mix. Minutes passed but she just couldn’t get into it. Sighing again, she saved what she had so far and closed her laptop.

              “What the hell is wrong with you?” Kimmy Jin asked, irritated by the brunette. “That was like the tenth time you’ve sighed in five minutes.”

              “Nothing,” Beca mumbled as she tried to busy herself by grabbing a textbook for her philosophy class.

              “I’m not going to pretend to care again,” Kimmy Jin warned.

              Beca turned her chair to face the blunt girl. “I thought me and Chloe were like… becoming a thing, but apparently she wants a thing with someone else who doesn’t want a thing with her at all.”

              Kimmy Jin furrowed her brows. “This conversation is already giving me a headache.”

              “I’m just really bummed out, okay?” Beca said, dejectedly.

              Kimmy Jin picked up her stress ball from her desk and threw it at Beca’s head. “You’re an idiot!”

              Beca frowned. “Why am I an idiot?” She bent down and picked up the foam ball that Kimmy Jin had assaulted her with.

              “She has a thing for you,” Kimmy Jin assured her.

              Beca perked up a bit. “How do you know?”

              “Because I have eyes and ears,” she responded sarcastically. “She’s probably been waiting for you to make a move but you’re too dense to know when a girl is into you.”

              Beca smiled despite Kimmy Jin insulting her. “So you’re saying I should make a move?”

              “I’m saying you should stop being stupid. I’m done with this conversation.” Kimmy Jin returned her attention to her laptop.

              Beca remained still for a few seconds as she thought about what to do. She could go to Chloe’s apartment and confess her feelings. She could text her. That was an acceptable way to do things, right? Shaking her head, she opened her laptop back up, deciding that the best way to express herself to Chloe would be to capture her feelings in a mix.  

 

 

              Aubrey was sitting in the living room when she heard _Say Something_ by A Great Big World repeat for the umpteenth time. Rolling her eyes, she set her textbook down and headed to Chloe’s room. She knocked on the door but didn’t get a response. She opened the door and saw that Chloe was lying in bed being miserable. Aubrey went over to Chloe’s laptop and shut off the music to gain the redhead’s attention.

              “Hey!” Chloe protested as she turned around to look at Aubrey. “What are you doing?”

              “I can’t listen to that song one more time,” Aubrey said. “What’s wrong with you?”

              “Beca’s no interested in me,” Chloe explained.

              Aubrey moved to sit down on the bed. “Did she say something?”

              “It’s been three weeks and I’ve been dropping numerous hints,” Chloe explained. “She’s obviously not interested.”

              “Have you tried just telling her flat out that you like her?”

              “No, that’s what the hints are for.”

              “Well, she’s obviously not getting them,” Aubrey pointed out. “You’ve got to up your game. She probably thinks your hints are normal everyday Chloe behavior. Besides, I’ve met her a few times. She seems kind of shy. She might be waiting for _you_ to make a move.”

              Chloe lightened up at hearing this. “You think so?”

              Aubrey nodded. “You should just tell her how you feel.” She got up from the bed and gestured to the door. “I need to get back to my assignments. Think about what I said.”

              Chloe stared up at her ceiling for a few minutes as she thought about what she would do. She was a romantic so if she was going to tell Beca how she felt, she was going to go all out.

             

             

             

              The following day, Beca knocked on Chloe’s apartment door and waited anxiously for the redhead to open up. Aubrey was the one to open the door and she smiled when she saw the brunette.

              “Sorry, Chloe’s not here. I can tell her you stopped by.”

              “Actually,” Beca pulled a thumb drive from her pocket, “Can you give this to her? Tell her to give me a call after she listens to it.”

              “Yeah, sure,” Aubrey took the thumb drive and said her goodbyes to Beca before going to Chloe’s room to set the object on her desk.

 

 

 

              Chloe knocked on Beca’s dorm room door and seconds later Kimmy Jin opened it. “Hey, is Beca in?”

              “She’s not,” Kimmy Jin replied. “And I don’t know where she is nor do I care.”

              “Okay, can I just set this down on her desk?” She held up a thumb drive.

              “Whatever.” Kimmy Jin walked away from the door and sat back down at her desk.

              Chloe entered the room and set the device on the brunette’s desk. “Can you tell her that I left that there?”

              “I’m not her personal assistant but sure,” Kimmy Jin replied.

              “Thanks,” Chloe said, not affected by Kimmy Jin’s rudeness. She was used to the girl by now. She exited the room and hoped that Beca would return to her room soon to see what she had made for her.

             

 

              Beca entered her room and instantly went to sit at her desk. Before she could do anything else, she spotted a thumb drive on her desk. It was pink so she knew it wasn’t hers. “Kimmy Jin, here. This must be yours.”

              Kimmy Jin looked away from her laptop. “The redhead left that here.”

              “Chloe?” Beca asked.

              “Are you friends with any other redheads?”

              Beca ignored her roommate and inserted the drive into her laptop. She saw one PowerPoint file on the device and clicked on it. The first slide was a picture of Beca biting the bottom of her lip as she worked on a mix and it had a caption written by Chloe below.

              _I love when you make this face. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen._

The next slide was a picture of her sleeping on Chloe’s couch instead of watching the movie the redhead had wanted her to see.

              _This is my favorite picture of you. You look so peaceful. It took everything in me not to cuddle up next to you._

Beca continued to go through the slides that consisted of her and Chloe together. She smiled big when she reached the last one, which was a selfie of her and Chloe sitting under the tree where they had first seen each other.  

              _I enjoy all these small moments with you and I’m hoping that there will be many more for me to capture on camera. I hope you understand what I’m getting at with this PowerPoint. Give me a call tonight if you want the same thing that I do. –Chloe._

Beca couldn’t stop herself from smiling big as she reached for her cell phone.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

              Chloe was sitting on her bed working on an assignment when a flash went off, distracting her from her work. She looked up and smiled at Beca who snapped another picture of her. “What are you doing?”

              Beca lowered Chloe’s camera from her face and smirked at her. “Nothing.”

              Chloe looked back down at her homework and Beca watched her as she worked on her assignment. When she furrowed her brows in confusion, Beca laughed lightly and took a picture of her girlfriend.

              Chloe quirked a brow as she looked at Beca in amusement. “Why do you keep taking my picture?”

              “You’re always taking everyone else’s picture. Someone needs to capture your amazingness too.”

              Chloe closed her textbook and crawled to the other end of the bed to kiss Beca. “You’re sweet.” She took the camera and looked at the photo her girlfriend had just taken. “Not bad. Lighting’s a little off,” she joked.

              Beca rolled her eyes playfully. “Okay, we can’t all be amazing photographers.”

              “I’m teasing.” Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

              Beca took the camera back and got up from the bed. “Can I borrow this?” She knew Chloe’s camera was pretty much sacred.  It was just like how she felt about her headphones but she was hoping the redhead would say yes.

              Chloe quirked a brow. “Sure, what do you want it for?”

              Beca smirked. “Figured I’d branch out from music.” She raised the camera and snapped another picture of her girlfriend.

              Chloe playfully glared at Beca. “I’m going to take that away from you.”

              “Don’t like being on the other end of this thing, huh?” Beca smirked. “Hey, maybe I’ll take a bunch of dirty photos for you.”

              Chloe moved to the edge of the bed and reached for Beca’s hand, pulling her in closer. “I would not be opposed to that.”

              Beca laughed. “Like I’d actually do that. With my luck, someone else would end up seeing them.”

              Chloe winked at her girlfriend. “I have a special stash for photos like that. No one would ever see them.”

              Beca was stunned by that statement. “You have a special stash of naughty photos? Should I be concerned?”

              Chloe shook her head. “They’re all of you, silly.”

              Beca frowned in confusion. “When have I taken pictures that require a special hiding place?”

              “I might’ve taken a few photos of you half-naked,” Chloe said, guiltily.

              Beca laughed. “I have to see them.”

              Chloe went over to her closet and after digging around a bit, she returned with two photos in her hand. She sat back down on the bed and Beca joined her. “This one’s my favorite,” she handed Beca a photo she had taken a few nights ago.

              Beca looked at the picture and laughed. She was sleeping on Chloe’s bed with the sheets covering only the lower half of her body, leaving her back exposed. She could see a few scratches on her lower back from where Chloe’s nails had dug into her skin. She looked at the next one and saw that it was a picture of her standing in her jeans and bra while she responded to a text message on her phone.  “How’d you even take this one without me noticing?”

              “I turned the flash off,” Chloe grinned.

              “I so cannot trust you with a camera,” Beca joked as she handed them back. “I feel inspired now. I want a similar shot of you sleeping after I’ve rocked your world.”

              Chloe grinned. “Well, we can definitely get started on making that picture happen,” she said, huskily as she took her camera from Beca and set it aside.

 

 

Five years later....

 

              Chloe and Beca approached the house they shared together and Chloe beamed at the brunette. “Tonight was fun.”

              “It definitely was,” Beca agreed before kissing Chloe.  She pulled her keys out but before she opened the door, she looked to Chloe. "Hey, babe can you check the mail for me?  I was expecting something."

              "Yeah, sure," Chloe said before walking over to the mailbox. Upon opening it, she was met with a single photo. Intrigued, she pulled it out and smiled. It was a picture of her holding Beca’s hand as they walked through a carnival. Aubrey had taken the picture and Chloe had loved it.   

              Closing the mailbox, Chloe rushed back to the house to find out what Beca was up to. She opened the front door and was immediately met with a line of photographs making a path towards the stairs.  They were meticulously placed so Chloe had a feeling that Beca had enlisted the help of Aubrey for this romantic gesture.

              She picked up the photos, looking at each of them with a huge grin on her face. They were all photos of either her doing something random or of her and Beca together. She moved towards the stairs where the trail led her and picked up the rest of the pictures. She laughed at the photo of her pouting. She remembered this one vividly. She had wanted to go see a movie but Beca hadn't wanted to "waste away her life on a rom com." She had pulled that face and Beca had snapped a picture before reluctantly giving in to her wishes.

              One of the photos escaped Chloe’s grasp and as it hit the floor, she realized that there was something written on the back of it. She looked at the other photos and saw that Beca had written something on the back of all of them.

              Picking up the fallen picture, Chloe headed into the living room to read each of them. It took several minutes because she would go back and re-read one that she found particularly sweet like the photo of her and Beca at karaoke night with their friends.

_No one and I mean no one else would've been able to talk me into making a fool out of myself on a stage in front of a bunch of people but you did and it was a blast. You pull me kicking and screaming out of my comfort zone and I enjoy myself every time. Being around you brings me the greatest joy._

              Chloe gathered the photos up and made her way upstairs where the rest of them led her to the bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open and smiled when she saw Beca sitting on the edge of the bed looking a little anxious. "Hey, you." She held up the photos. "This is incredibly sweet." She moved closer to her girlfriend and bent down to kiss her. "What's the occasion?"

              "I wanted you to remember all the amazing moments we've had together," Beca explained with a nervous smile. She took a deep breath and pulled a photo out of her back pocket. "I've enjoyed every second of my life with you and I'd love to capture more moments like the ones you saw in those pictures but..." Beca fidgeted with the photo in her hand.

              "But what?" Chloe asked, worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

              Beca shook her head. "But I want to continue our life together as something more." She handed Chloe the picture and bit her bottom lip as she watched the redhead look at it.

              Chloe's eyes widened at the photo of an engagement ring. "Is this... are you?"

              Beca nodded. "Will you marry me, Chloe?"

              Chloe launched herself at her girlfriend, hugging her tightly before kissing her. "Yes! Of course the answer is yes!"

              Beca let out a relieved breath before pulling Chloe in for another kiss. "Guess I should've actually purchased the ring instead of just taking a picture of it, huh?” She said with a mischievous grin. “Figured I'd ask first. You know, just in case."

              Chloe laughed and playfully shoved Beca. "Like I'd say no to you."

              Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. She took Chloe's left hand into her own and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her hand. “I love you.”

              “I love you too, Beca,” Chloe said before pulling her into a kiss.

              Once the kiss ended, Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Totally need to take a selfie and send it to everyone. Come on.”

              Beca leaned into Chloe and Chloe held her hand up so that her engagement ring would be in the picture.

              “Okay, on the count of three,” Chloe said. “One…two…”

              Instead of saying three, Chloe turned her head and kissed Beca just before taking the picture, successfully capturing the first photo of their new life together.

 

 


End file.
